Love is the most powerful object
by anauthorsworld
Summary: set after 1x08 spoilers if havent seen it. d'artagnan is drownin his sorrows in ahlcohol when he is kidnapped with the help of constance will athos porthos and armais be able find him before constance drives here self insane with the guilt.
1. Chapter 1

Musketeers

Set after 1x08

D'artagnan sat drowning his sorrows for the woman he loved in the local pub not noticing the inconspicuous man advancing on the Gascon boy. His hiccups hid the heavy footsteps of the man behind him and before he knew it a sack was over his head. D'artagnan was too drunk to know what was going on let alone try to fight back. The new musketeer soon found himself tied to the back of a cart and being dragged along mercilessly by the man who kidnapped him though hiccupping and singing along to an old song he had once heard Porthos yelling at Aramis during a drunken parade through France. With a smile on his face he followed the cart as it led him away from France completely forgetting the women he loved for that short moment.

Athos swore and threw a bottle looking at the floor how could he have let this happen after all he had promised the king to take care of him and to follow through with the real motto of the musketeers all for one and one for all. Moving to a swift job from a brisk walk he made a bullet towards the garrison where he was sure Aramis and Porthos would be and maybe hopefully Constance he needed an explanation as to why he had been drowning his sorrows that was usually his own job or Porthos' guilty pleasure. Slamming his sword down on the table to get his friends attention he looked them up and down neither one had realised who was missing. "I couldn't find D'artangnan the lady at the pub said he was dragged away with no force by a unfamiliar man we need to find him he could be the new target for something and we have no idea where he is the cardinal wouldn't try and hurt him since he is the kings new musketeer and we need to speak to Constance"

"slow down Athos" Porthos grinned "lets go see Madame Bonacieux she should be able to answer some questions we all know D'artagnan loved her and she probably loves him so why the sudden depression" Aramis stood up placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Athos knocked briskly on the clothe merchants door harshly he couldn't waste any time, luckily the woman they wanted to see was at the door "madame" he tipped his hat "may we come in" she stepped aside to allow them into her home her husband, fortunately, was not at home. The three men reminded her ever so much of D'artagnan the man she knew she loved so much more than the greed, jealous and mean man the words of which made up the man she at first thought she could love. "so what do i owe such a pleasure" why did she ask she already knew whom their visit was about "we are here about D'artagnan. Right before the championship started he joined us at the sidelines stating that love is just a let down. Madame we know of his love interest for you we just want to know why you broke his heart or why he broke yours. Honestly hes been drinking through his sorrows and last night he was kidnapped we have no clue of what has happened to him yet but we just want to know what has been going on" Aramis explained to great detail. Constance gasped when hearing of his kidnapping a few tears spilled from her eyes at the thought of him being hurt.

"its my husband. During the time he was away scouring business we got together in away and then my husband found out. The cardinal acquired him to make the new suits for his red guards and asked him to spy on d'artagnan he saw us. He told me that if i didn't break it off with him he would have him killed. I couldn't have told d'artagnan this as when i broke him my husband was hidden behind the door making sure i didn't tell him of anything. I had to make him hate me so he wouldn't come back but now im the reason for his kidnapping i feel awful."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

D'artagnan awoke head banging and the hangover feeling snapped him back to reality, he wasn't at the garrison his new home nor his lodgers though it was unlikely he would be there in the first place. He was no where he had encountered before all he could see was new and all he could smell was what seemed like gascon air. But why would he be back in his hometown? His farm was destroyed and he had no home to go to around here then why was he here. His arms felt sore and heavy and his legs ached as though he had been walking for a long time, he so dearly needed to stretch but something bound his wrists and ankles together looking down he heaved a sigh of relief. Rope, athos had taught himself to get free from it but the banging in his head made it hard for him to concentrate when his senses were blacked out.

T least he thought they were with his hangover he couldn't really concentrate on hearing anything and with the sack back over his head he certainly couldn't smell or see anything and he has enough common sense to not to lick the bag to see if he was still alive.

"you have to go quick ill look around my husbands quarters to see if anything is suspicious but you must leave before he comes back and finds all this suspicious" constance shoved the men out of her house and retreated to the kitchen where she remembered her first kiss with dartagnan he had told her he loved her but then quickly tried to cover it up they had both lunged together wanting each other as much as the next two and if it wasn't for her careless mistakes out in the street they wouldn't be like this, her in tears and him somewhere else. If only she had kept herself to herself left him in the gutter but her respectable self wouldn't let her do that.

But she knew with everytime she spent with him she was falling more and more in love with him and she knew it was all going to end up with one or the other breaking someone elses heart but she had no heart to stop him when she wanted him as much as he wanted her and she couldn't bear that she woud be the one to ruin all of that for both of them.

But now it has gotten them like this and it hurts her so darn much she wishes she had never met him so this wouldn't happen and at the same time she was glad she met him he brought a new sense of direction in her life unlike when she was with her husband the only direction wa plodding along and sure he had told her he had wanted kids but he had made no movement on he offer and now he thought of her as the common whore who throws herself at any man she deems fit. It sort of hurts when she willingly agreed at the age of 19 (for the prosperity of her parents) to marry the clothe merchant, she had always felt herself an okay woman but he had never once given her a second glance.

She felt no need to dress in overly slutty clothes as she always believed she didn but that man made her have second thoughts made her feel self conscious it was a change in her life a she always believed she was the better looking out of three sisters. M. Bonacieux didn't make her feel that way he was a man of money and only needed a marriage to get a housekeeper. Once again this hurt the man never seemed to pay attention to herbut then she met dartagnan the young gascon. The young fit man obviously he was young but he was still older than herself by a few years, he took her life on a high ride through fights, she even ended up killing a man to save him, he taught her swodfighting and how to shoot. He was her drug he never backed down from her and she always went to him. And then he proclaimed his love for her putting everything else on hold and it was just them.

Then her husband came back.

And it all went downhill.


End file.
